


Не мир, но меч

by H_Z



Category: American Revolution RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Slice of Life, gen - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 01:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H_Z/pseuds/H_Z
Summary: Штойбен едет в ставку.





	Не мир, но меч

Штойбен едет в ставку.  
Его, чужестранца, иноземца и теоретически – представителя вражеских сил, принимают с отчужденной приветливостью. Во всяком случае, намного благожелательнее, чем он рассчитывал, собираясь. Барон чувствовал, что ввязался в эту авантюру не зря. И что, вероятнее всего, ему даже понравится – и чутье не подвело.  
...как саженец-дичок, пересаженный в богатые почвы оранжереи, думает он о себе, потом негромко хмыкает – дичок? Да сосна же кряжистая, старая коряга, пережившая грозы, бури и молодых собратьев, крепко вросшая в свой косогор.  
Ничего. Ничего, безадресно думает он.  
Теперь все будет как надо.  
В английском он не силен, и одним «черт подери», увы, не ограничишься – неплохо конкретизировать хотя бы, кого именно и как должен оприходовать черт. Мне нужен переводчик, требует он у кого-то из капитанов, и ему немедленно, точно в кармане придерживали до этого момента, притаскивают хмурого долговязого парня.

– Капрал Бенджамин Уолкер, к вашим услугам, сэр, – на родном наречии докладывает ему долговязый (или все-таки стройный?) офицер; не удержавшись, звонко шмыгает носом. Удивительное дело, как эту, с позволения сказать, армию еще не выкосила обыденная простуда, не говоря уже о более серьезных вещах. Поинтересоваться ли – все эти ребята, вчерашние селяне, осведомлены хотя бы о том, на каком расстоянии от лагеря копать ямы для нужников? Теперь он может спросить и об этом; прости, капрал Уолкер, тебе придется озвучивать и не такое.

У капрала Бенджамина Уолкера угловатый ломаный профиль и резко очерченные скулы с запавшей под них тенью. Может, по рождению так, может, от голодухи – они же все здесь недоедают, мерзнут, болеют паршой, тифом и туберкулезом, и это еще когда не дрищут, они завшивлены и неухоженны, как брошенные матерью дети, – и вот эта-то армия надеется завоевать бесконечные земли Нового Света и оставить их себе?..  
Посмотрим. Поглядим.

Штойбен переступает через очередную лужу, прошитую ледяными тяжами заморозка. Придерживает край плаща (собирался он сюда со вкусом и разумом, и местной поземке не пробить броню его зимней накидки), думает – нет, ощущает, – как холодно должно быть этому офицерику в его далеко не парадном мундире с обтрепанными обшлагами.  
Барон тяжко смотрит ему вслед – тонкие и крепкие, как у годовалого жеребенка, икры Уолкера плотно обтянуты белой тканью, брызгами жидкой глины исчерчены до самых подколенок. В грязи остаются энергичные вмятины каблуков; впрочем, дождь быстро выравнивает их, и хрупкий безразличный лед стягивает края нечистых луж, как ложится поверх раны повязка.  
Какая скверная зима грядет, понимает он опять, да никуда и не уходило это понимание.

Вечером Штойбен коротко записывает о нем, юном оборванном капрале, в дневнике (где с пунктуальной въедливостью пожилого часовщика или ювелира фиксирует все, каждый протекший мимо день: «Погода ужасная; Д. ужасен тоже – капризы и мигрень»; «Сегодня был представлен Б.А.; впечатлен», «День без происшествий».)  
Барон Штойбен пишет: «Б. беспокоит меня».  
У Б. нос с горбинкой и тени лежат во впадинах высоких скул – острое, хищное лицо, тревожные глаза. Божьи вестники, вероятно, выглядят вот эдак – усталые, но не изможденные, напряженные, но не злобные. Готовые к битве во имя света...  
Капля чернил падает как раз на «Б.», расплывается вокруг нее лучистым ореолом, скрывая росчерк, и теперь непонятно, что именно тревожит барона.  
Штойбен хмыкает – расчувствовался не ко времени, задумался об ангелах, видите ли. Но что поделать – он уже успел представить улыбающимися эти плотно сжатые губы.


End file.
